How Long?
by TortoiseNHare64
Summary: Naruto never got married and became Hokage. Sasuke never got married and still went on his journey of self-discovery after the war. Occasionally, Sasuke comes back to Konoha but it isn't as often or for as long as Naruto would like. A short drabble about pining and hoping for a future where they'll get to spend more time together after Sasuke's gotten his act together.


The Uchiha could train to hide his chakra all he wanted but Naruto would always know when Sasuke was near no matter what. Their bond had deepened since childhood and Sasuke had left his permanent mark on Naruto's heart. Therefore, when he felt the change in the air, Naruto couldn't help but smile. His heart always felt fuller when Sasuke came home. However, he didn't want to give Sasuke the satisfaction of seeing just how happy the Uchiha's return made him. They still had their mock rivalry to keep up, after all. Without turning around, Naruto asked, "How'd it go?"

Sasuke jumped down from the open window behind Naruto's Hokage chair and leaned against the wall. "It went fine. No casualties. No injuries."

Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear." And it was. The worst part of being Hokage was having to report to the families of any shinobi lost in battle about their relative's passing. He looked down at the papers on his desk that still required his signature and frowned. It had only been four months since he had last seen the Uchiha but it felt like years. Sasuke's personal missions were taking just as long as they did when he first started touring the world a year and a half ago. Naruto had thought that with time Sasuke would spend more and more time in the Hidden Leaf Village permanently rather than just a night or two before vanishing off again. But with each return home, Sasuke would only spend a short while back before disappearing again. It was frustrating for Naruto who wanted to reconnect with his old teammate and friend after the war.

_It's hard to reconnect and mend the wounds of the past with someone who is never around_, Naruto thought grimly.

He knew why Sasuke kept leaving. He knew that it would take a lot more time until Sasuke could really call Konoha home again. But Naruto still struggled with patience, even as Hokage.

He tried to keep his voice neutral as he asked, "How long are you staying this time?" He sensed Sasuke shift behind him.

"Not long. There's a rebellion happening south of the Sand Village and the Kazekage requested my help." He paused for a moment before he asked, "Do I need to ask your permission to go?"

Sasuke was teasing him, he could tell. But it was incredibly frustrating. He didn't want Sasuke to tease him before the Uchiha disappeared again. He wanted Sasuke to tease him and then _stay_. To rile him up and then go get some ramen together like old times. He wanted to chip away at Sasuke's hardened heart and remind him of what it means to have somewhere you can call _home_.

Naruto looked at the picture of his parents that rested on the wall to his left. "It would be nice if you _did _ask, since I'm Hokage and all. Everyone else has to ask for permission." He knew he was pouting but he didn't care. It wasn't Sasuke's lack of asking for permission before running off that bothered him – it was that Naruto never knew where he was going or what kind of danger the Uchiha was throwing himself into. Naruto was Hokage now – he couldn't devote the time to being Sasuke's teammate anymore. Sure, he could send a shadow clone to go with Sasuke, but what if the Uchiha got killed and Naruto's clone got poofed? It didn't sit right with him, counting on a clone when he so desperately wanted to go instead. He wanted to keep Sasuke as safe as possible. But he knew that Sasuke wouldn't have it any other way than solitary. This was something Sasuke had to do for himself alone.

"Do you want to get some ramen?"

"It's three in the morning, Lord Seventh. I'm pretty sure any ramen stand owner would start a rebellion against you if you woke them up to feed us now."

Naruto nodded in forfeit. He knew Sasuke was right but it had been worth a shot.

"What are you doing up anyway? Shouldn't you be home and in bed?"

Naruto sighed as he leaned back in his chair to look up at the ceiling. "Nightmares. They've been keeping me up the last few nights."

"I thought the Seventh Hokage would be too busy to worry about little old me."

"Who said they're about –" The words died on his lips when he turned around and finally looked at Sasuke. The signature black hair had grown long enough for Sasuke to wear it in a ponytail like Itachi used to. He had stylized his hair and now possessed bangs that covered and hid the Rinnegan. Having his hair tied back exposed the long expanse of pale neck and the silver chain that dipped into and below the collar of his tunic. Naruto's gaze fell on the spot on Sasuke's chest where he knew the fox pendant he had given Sasuke after the war rested under the black of Sasuke's shirt. _I'm still surprised he actually wears it_, Naruto thought with a smile. _I keep expecting him to get rid of it._

Sasuke took one step forward and then another and then another until he was standing only a few inches away from Naruto. "I have nightmares too, you know," Sasuke whispered. "And they're always about you…about something terrible happening to you."

Naruto felt the blush heating up his face. Sasuke had certainly become more sentimental since the end of the war – at least where Naruto was concerned.

"Nothing's going to happen to me. And if it did, you would show up in a heartbeat. We have each others backs that way," Naruto whispered softly, his gaze not meeting Sasuke's eyes. It was always so much easier to reassure Sasuke than it was to reassure himself. "I know you're stronger than any threat out there but it's still hard watching you go when I can't go with you."

Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's desk and leaned into the blond's space. When Naruto still didn't look at him, Sasuke reached out and poked Naruto's forehead, letting his fingers linger on the Hokage's skin. As familiar blue eyes met black, Sasuke smiled. "We're not children anymore. It's not your job to chase after me."

Naruto reached up and held Sasuke's wrist in his hand. "I know…but I want to."

After a pause, Sasuke let the hand that was touching Naruto's forehead move down the side of Naruto's face to cup his cheek.

Naruto didn't let go.

"I'll come back as soon as I can," Sasuke promised him. "I know this reunion was a short one but hopefully the next one will be longer."

_Stay. Please, just…just stay next time. Please, Sasuke. Please._

"I know where I want to be." The words were quiet but honest. Sasuke leaned forward and pressed his forehead lightly against Naruto's. "But I can't stay, yet. Not yet…Naruto."

Naruto closed his eyes as if willing himself to try and memorize the feel of Sasuke against him and so close to him. Physical contact between them was still too far and in-between for Naruto's liking. He wanted them to grow closer. He wanted to end this space between them that Sasuke kept implementing. He wanted Sasuke to be by his side forever.

"Sasuke –"

"Try and get some rest. The village is counting on you."

The hand on his cheek and the forehead pressing against his pulled away. When Naruto opened his eyes, Sasuke was gone.

**XXXXXXX**

**Author's Note: I have roughly 150 episodes left in Shippuden and I'm watching it for the first time so any discrepancies between this fic and canon aren't my fault (besides them not getting married to the ladies and having kids). You can send me drabbles or fic inspirations over at my tumblr account of swankaliciouschekov. On my AO3 account Swankyturnip76, this drabble is part of a Narusasu, Sasunaru collection. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
